tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Squeak, Rattle and Roll
Squeak, Rattle and Roll is the fifteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot Gordon thinks pulling the express makes him the most important engine on Sodor. When Gordon is departing from Brendam Docks, Diesel is cross when he has to move to let Gordon through and, to spite him, tells Gordon that steam engines will soon be scrapped. Gordon thinks it's nonsense, but when he starts to hear a squeaking noise from his wheels, he starts to fear that Diesel may be telling the truth, but he discovers that if he goes slow the squeak disappears. The next day, Gordon is given the job of taking the Fat Controller and some children to Brendam for a boating trip and starts noticing a rattle. Gordon realises that this will be his last run and vows to go out in style. At Brendam, the Fat Controller notices the noise, but doesn't send Gordon to be scrapped; he sends Gordon to the repair yard. Characters * Gordon * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Thomas (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * The Works Trivia * This episode is named after the Joe Turner song "Shake, Rattle and Roll". * A deleted scene implies that Thomas was due to appear in the episode. * A deleted scene shows Sir Topham Hatt smiling in Gordon's cab. * Stock footage from Henry and the Wishing Tree is used. * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the eighth season. Goofs * Studio equipment is visible at the beginning. * When the narrator says "something was wrong" Gordon hits a branch above the track. * In the first close-up of Gordon, he loses a coach. In the next shot, he regains it. * When Gordon pulls into Knapford, the clock reads 10:10, but the boat was to leave at 9:00. * When the narrator said "If he went slowly the children would miss their boat trip" steam suddenly disappears from Gordon's face because of the face mask change and in the shot of the children looking out the window, the scenery is moving the wrong way as the coach window is not a bay window. The same mistake happens again when all the children are on board the passenger window is facing the station. * The Fat Controller says "You need to have your engine looked at", but Gordon, being a steam engine, is the engine. * When Gordon is being repaired, his eyes are wonky. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series * Playtime Children's Favourites DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * The Ultimate Collection US * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas' Sodor Celebration! AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends MYS * Percy's New Whistle and Other Adventures SE * All Aboard! (Swedish DVD) * Ready to Go FIN/DK/NOR * Ready to Go! GER * Powerful Locomotives Traveling Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Gallery File:Squeak,RattleandRolltitlecard.png|Title card File:SqueakRattleAndRollUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:SqueakRattleAndRoll1.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll2.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll3.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll4.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll5.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll6.png|Diesel File:SqueakRattleAndRoll7.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll8.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll9.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll10.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll11.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll12.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll13.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll14.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll15.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll16.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll17.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll18.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll19.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll20.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll21.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll22.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll23.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll24.png|Gordon in the sheds File:SqueakRattleAndRoll25.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll26.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll28.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll29.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll30.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll31.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll32.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll33.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll34.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll35.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll36.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll37.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll38.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll39.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll40.png|Scene without border File:SqueakRattleAndRoll41.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll42.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll43.png|The Fat Controller File:SqueakRattleAndRoll44.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll45.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll46.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll47.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll48.png|Deleted scene File:SqueakRattleAndRoll49.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll50.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll51.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll52.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll53.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll54.png|Gordon, Henry, Salty, and Diesel at Brendam File:SqueakRattleAndRoll55.png|Gordon, Henry, and Salty File:SqueakRattleAndRoll56.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll57.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll58.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll59.png|Stephen Hatt and the children cheer Gordon File:SqueakRattleAndRoll60.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll61.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll62.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll63.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll64.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll65.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll66.png File:SqueakRattleAndRoll67.png Episode File:Squeak, Rattle and Roll - British Narration|UK narration File:Squeak, Rattle and Roll - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video